


I Know You Can't Remember How to Shine

by Lexys23



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Confused Trini, Dark Rita Repulsa, Gen, Hurt Trini, Manipulation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Billy Cranston, Protective Jason Scott, Protective Zack Taylor, Sexual Assault, Sexual Slavery, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Trini needs a hug, protective kimberly hart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: Trini disappeared the night of the bonfire. Taken by Rita. Not to be seen for six months. In Rita's hands to do whatever she pleased to the yellow ranger.When the rangers see their friend, they come face to face with someone they don't recognize anymore. Someone broken. And they have to do whatever they can to bring her back from the horrors she endured in the hands of Rita Repulsa.
Relationships: Billy Cranston & Kimberly Hart & Jason Lee Scott & Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston & Kimberly Hart & Jason Lee Scott & Zack Taylor & Trini, Kimberly Hart & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Rita Repulsa & Trini, Rita Repulsa/Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I Know You Can't Remember How to Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Title: Carry You by Fleurie and Ruelle.
> 
> Chapter Title: Paralyzed by NF  
> (Chapters 1-6 Titles are from the above song and artist)
> 
> So this story is going to be dark. Darker than the other Power Rangers (2017) I've written. But similar to a Fifth Harmony story I wrote years ago. I really do hope you guys enjoy this. I'll try to update as often as I can.

**Kimberly Hart**

The rangers, those that remained, sat around the bonfire, beer bottles in their hands. Zack, the usual wise cracking black ranger, was quiet. He was pensive. Had been for six months. Since that fateful day. Billy’s smiles were gone. Replaced with anger and despair. Jason, he had stepped down from being a leader. He didn’t believe in himself. He couldn’t be a leader when he kept failing his team. And Kim, she had hardened in the past few months. She had clammed up. Only spoke when spoken to. She used her fists to speak when pushed to.

Trini wasn’t dead. At least not to the rangers. Everyone else assumed she was. Rita Repulsa took her. Grabbed her from her own home and disappeared six months ago. The rangers had searched for her, but had found nothing. They were all losing hope, but kept searching.

The rangers could feel her, it was vague, and it was faint, but they could feel her. It wasn’t like it was in the beginning, when they bonded the first time. When they chose to come together, share their secrets, their fears, they had unlocked their bond, their powers. They could feel _everything_ in the beginning. Every _whip_ , every _punch_ , every _scratch_ , every _penetration_. They felt the fear, the pain, the hopelessness, unable to do anything about it. But as the time passed, the bond between the rangers and Trini started to break. They could feel as Trini started to break. As she started to lose herself, and what kept her bonded with the rangers.

Alpha kept scanning the planet, unable to find any signs of the Yellow Ranger.

Zordon kept training the rangers, knowing that either they would find Trini or find her replacement. (But he knew not to say anything since the last time he did, the rangers exploded on him.)

“I heard it’s Trini’s birthday,” Jason whispered, looking at the rangers.

Kimberly’s hand tightened around the beer bottle, feeling tears fill her eyes for the first time since the day Trini’s connection faded. She clenched her teeth so tightly, the muscles strained. They were supposed to celebrate, the baby ranger turning seventeen like the rest of them. They were supposed to be drinking beer and laughing, not on the verge of tears.

“She’s seventeen, a baby,” the Black Ranger commented, closing his eyes. Zack placed his hand above his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Billy raised his beer. “Happy Birthday Trini.”

Zack and Jason followed suit. “Happy birthday.”

Kimberly didn’t say anything. She just drank the rest of the liquid in her beer bottle, throwing it in the pile of bottles and grabbed a new one.

**Kimberly Hart / Jason Scott**

The rangers had taken to training day in and day out. They had to be ready, to get Trini back or avenge her. And Kimberly was not going to let _her_ get away. Not without causing her the same amount of hurt Kimberly has felt, the amount of hurt Trini must have felt, and been feeling.

Kimberly looked at the putties in front of her, her fists raised. The first putty charged at her, and she punched the first one. She ducked when another swung at her. She used her fists, trying to get rid of the faint feelings of pain out of her mind. She didn’t want to feel her. Not when it was like this.

She dropped the last putty on it’s back, watching it shatter. She could still feel her pent up anger, her emotions begging for release. She took a deep breath, watching as Jason walked to her.

“Let’s spar,” he suggested, giving Kimberly a nod.

The Pink Ranger nodded, raising her fists. Jason lunged, and Kimberly quickly ducked and kicked him from behind. Jason turned and swung his fist, catching Kimberly’s shoulder. The pink ranger blocked the second punch and launched her own punch onto his face.

Jason stumbled back, shaking his head from the impact. He raised his fists again and lunged for a second time. The two rangers met hit for hit, evading when they were able to, tossing each other onto the ground to get the upper hand, neither holding back, knowing they _had_ to get better.

Jason hit the ground hard. He let out a cough, his lungs filling with air. He looked up at Kimberly, who offered him her hand. Jason reached up and took it. Kimberly pulled him up and took a step back, getting into her fighting stance.

“Why don’t we take a break?” Jason offered, rubbing his chest where Kimberly had kicked him before tossing him to the ground.

Kimberly seemed to think about it, and Jason hoped she’d agree. The pink ranger took a step back and nodded. “Okay.”

Jason looked at the other two rangers that had finished their own training. Jason was about to suggest they get something to eat, when alarms started to ring through the ship. The four rangers froze, their eyes widening. They rushed to the morphin' center, seeing Alpha and Zordon.

“Rangers, Rita has returned,” Zordon’s voice boomed, the rangers all looking at each other.

“Jason, I know you have decided that you are not right to lead the team, but I wouldn’t follow just anyone out there, and Trini would feel the same,” Kimberly told him, giving him a nod.

The Red Ranger thought about it for a second, walking to his morphin' pad. The other three rangers followed his lead. “It’s Morphin’ time.”

**Kimberly Hart**

The four rangers rushed the boat yard, finding Rita looking out to the water. Her staff at hand.

“Where is she?” Jason asked, his voice filled with rage.

Rita let out a laugh. She turned to look at them, a smirk on her face. “She who?” she questioned, her voice filled with glee.

Kimberly closed her gloved hand into a fist. She could feel herself tremble with rage. “Trini you bitch!”

Rita cocked her head, frowning. “Trini?” Her eyes widened and the smirk transformed into a grin. “Oh, you mean my _Pet_! Of course you’re asking about her. She doesn’t answer to the name “Trini” anymore.”

Kimberly felt like ice cold water was thrown on her body. She looked at the rangers, but was unable to see their emotions under the helmets. She knew that Rita broke Trini, but hearing it, it was a different kind of hurt.

“Bring her back,” Zack told the villainess.

“Ah, yes, I did come back to _show_ you the improvements I made to our dear little yellow. I would like to say _breaking_ her was so much fun. It was much better than killing Zordon’s team,” she told them, slamming her staff to the ground.

The rangers watched as a light appeared and they could see a body in the light. Once it vanished, they saw the yellow ranger.

And Kimberly could only stare, not wanting to believe that the girl in front of her was the Yellow Ranger. She could only stare at the girl.

She was standing in front of them, some sort of collar around her neck, connected to the leash in Rita’s hand holding the staff. Her clothes were barely hanging off her body. Her shirt being held up by a strip on her left shoulder. Her bra was barely hiding her breasts. Her pants were ripped into shorts. They were slipping off her hips, and it didn’t seem like she had any undergarments under her barely there shorts. Her clothes were dirty and bloody. They could see bruises, cuts and bite marks on her exposed skin, especially around her breast area. Her hair was longer than the last time they saw her, and it looked damaged and dried. Her knees and palms were scrapped up. The worst part was her eyes. Her usually expressive eyes were dull and void of any emotion. She was just staring at them and it was as if Trini didn’t recognize them anymore. 

“Trini,” Kimberly whispered, taking a step forward.

Rita pulled the leash back and watched as Trini stumbled back to her, her head bowed. She fell to her knees and Kimberly couldn't help but flinch at the impact. She could see the scabs open up and ooze blood. Trini barely reacted. Rita gave her head a small pat, her own eyes filled with joy.

“Do you like what I’ve done?” Rita asked, “she put up a fight. She really did. So feisty. I kind of wished she’d stay like that, but I knew I had to break her to make her loyal. I _fucked_ her into submission. Isn’t that right pet?”

Trini nodded. “Yes Mistress.”

Kimberly felt her rage grow. She took a step forward.

Rita looked at Kimberly, a smirk on her face. “She’s really good too. Untouched, innocent. But I taught her well. She knows exactly how to please. I can lend her to you if you want. What do you say Pet? Would you like to _fuck_ the Pink Ranger?”

Trini looked at Rita, her eyes wide, hollow. “If it pleases you Mistress.”

Kimberly stared at the Yellow Ranger, unable to believe that _that_ was the Ranger that sassed them the first day they met, the one that ripped the door off her locker, the one that always had a sarcastic comment.

“Trini,” Billy whispered, his voice filled with sadness.

“We have to get her back,” Zack said, turning to the Red Ranger.

“We’ll fight for her back,” Kimberly said instead.

Rita smirked as she tilted her head. “Pet, it’s time.”

Trini pushed herself up to her feet, her legs trembling under her. She reached into what remained of her pocket and pulled out her yellow power coin. The rangers watched as the yellow armor started to appear on her body.

She stood in front of Rita, ready to protect her.

Kimberly looked at her team, all of them ready to get Trini back. And Kimberly was going to kill Rita with her bare hands. And no one was going to stop her.


End file.
